Alola, Ash! (ON HIATUS)
by Elite Four BLADE
Summary: 3 years ago Ash Ketchum was betrayed by his closest friends, now he is the first Alola champion. Now the world league is being hosted in Alola, Ash's old friends have some nasty surprises in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second ever fanfiction, and this is an Ash is betrayed by his friend's story.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash 17**

 **Serena 16**

 **Bonnie 13**

 **Max 14**

 **Gary 17**

 **May 18**

 **Brock 26**

 **Delia 34**

 **Professor Oak 55**

 **Tracey 19**

 **Dawn 16**

 **Iris 19**

 **Cilan 22**

 **Clemont 17**

 **Lilly 15**

 **Professor Kukui 24**

"What is the matter, Ash?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

"It's them. They entered" He simply replied, sending the Elite four member into a fit of rage,

"HOW DARE THEY SHOW UP HERE AFTER WHAT THEY DID! LET ME AT THEM, I WILL FLOOR THEM AND DRINK THEIR TEARS!"

"Relax, Serena, they don't know we are here, besides, they probably just saw the invitation and went for it." He assured her, although he himself was having trouble keeping his feelings in check after the incident 3 years ago.

 _FLASHBACK -Pallet Town- 3 years ago-_

" _Come on guys, last one there is a rotten exeggcute!" An excited 14-year-old ran off with his Pikachu trailing in hot pursuit, swiftly followed by a small child and her Deddene. Far behind was an exaughsted honey blonde teen shouting after them in vain,_

" _Ash Ketchum! We don't even know where the lab is, you cheater" Serena fumed, but hearing no response, took off after the two and their pokemon. Ash, Serena and Bonnie (Clemont had business to attend to at the Lumiose gym) The three had returned to Pallet town after Ash's devastating loss In the Kalos league and the whole Zygarde vines ordeal to see Professor Oak and Delia, and hopefully get an idea as to what region to travel to next. Soon approaching the lab, the trio let out their pokemon but for some reason when they approached the lab Greninja formed a water shuriken in his hand, as if he sensed something bad._

 _Opening the door, ash overheard a conversation in progress,_

 _Misty: "When are we gonna tell him?"_

 _Delia: "He should be back soon, he called me a while ago to say he landed in safely in Saffron City, although I still don't think this is right."_

 _Max: "What is? Sorry guys I was listening to my music"_

 _May: "Max!"_

 _Gary: "Whats going on?! I was out back and I heard May yell!"_

 _Brock: "Well, looks like we'll tell both of you now, so we all know before Ash gets back, also, Tracey, can you get the professor, I'm sure he will understand what we have to tell Ash._

 _Gary, Max and Oak (who just walked in with Tracey): "What?"_

 _Ash couldn't keep still any longer and walked in followed by Bonnie and Serena,_

" _Hi guys! Wow! Everyones here! Speaking of which, why?" ash asked, 'probably to congratulate me on my ranking in the Kalos league!' he thought to himself._

" _Well, ash…" Dawn trailed off,_

" _We are all here to…" stuttered Iris sheepishly,_

" _That you need to…" Tracey tried but failed,_

" _OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKE! Ash we are all here to tell you that you need to give up on stupid dream!" Brock snapped_

 _Ash, along with Serena, Bonnie, Max, Gary And Oak stared at the former gym leader while Tracey, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and Delia stared at the ground guiltily._

" _What?! You are joking, right?! Mum?!" Ash shouted, hysteria levels rising._

" _I'm… I'm sorry Ash, but I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, besides, you 14 now, you need to start thinking of your future." Delia cried._

" _All of you, out! How dare you!" Oak fumed, "Tracey, your fired!"_

" _NO!" Misty roared, "IF YOU DON'T GIVE UP YOUR DREAM, WE WILL MAKE YOU! EVEN YOUR OWN POKEMON DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU!" as she threw out starmie, accompanied by brocks' Onix and Iris' dragonite, and they all fired various attacks at ash, who braced himself for the worst, he opened one eye to see his kalos team in front of him, along with Charizard, Sceptile and Snorlax. Seeing they were outnumbered, the traitors ran off, and Ash was about to as well, when a hand pulled him back inside,_

" _Wait, Ash, you can't run off, what about all your pokemon?" Gary scolded,_

" _WELL THEN GENIUS, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! What am I gonna do?" Ash cried._

" _Allow me to introduce you to my latest invention in pokemon tech! do you remember a few months ago gramps released his invention, the PC? Ash nodded shakily._

" _Well since then I have been working on something similar, introducing the PC watch! I will admit, it is basically a portable PC, but with it you can hold unlimited amount of pokemon! Although, It only seems you have 8 pokemon left."_

" _What?! But I have nine! My Kalos team are 5, then there is Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax and Pikachu!" He pratically yelled._

" _Ash..." Serena said soothingly, like she always did when she was about to deliver bad news. This gave Ash the chance to brace himself, but even he could never guess the next four words she spoke_

" _Pikachu left with them."_

" _Fine!" He snapped, "Pikachu meant nothing to me anyways (A lie). "Max, Gary, Bonnie, Serena, pack your things, we are heading to Alola!"_

 _End flashback_

"Come on, opening ceremony is tomorrow, let's go for a walk" He told his girlfriend, and the two walked down the beach to meet the other Elites.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N before I begin, I would just like to thank you all for your support. Wow! Only one chapter, and I have had 11 favourites and reviews pouring in. Mostly you just want another chapter, so who am I to disappoint!**

"No fair! You cheated, Gary!" A defeated challenger yelled as Ash and Serena walked over to the dark type specialist. Ever since ash had defeated Kukui and become the first Champion of Alola he had needed an elite four, so as a result he picked four of the five people (excluding professor Oak) who remained faithful to him after the betrayal (Clemont couldn't abandon Lumiose Gym). They were (In this order) Bonnie Voltage (I don't know her real last name) the electric elite, Max Maple the Grass elite, Serena Yvonne the fire elite and Gary oak the dark elite.

"Okay guys, listen up!" Ash told his elites, opening tournament is tomorrow, and this year the top 256 trainer from across the regions, not just alola, are here to partake in our league, I need you all at the top of your game. Bonnie, Squishy is not an electric type, so you cannot use him. Feel free to mega evolve everyone, but only use your Z crystal. Please refrain from death, as the traitors are taking part and I cannot stop that, but for now, I say we go scout for talent. Come along Espeon!"

-With the traitors-

"Yes, we are finally here, time to win my second league!" Iris yelled, much to her comapnions displeasure. They were Iris, cilan, misty, brock and dawn battling, with may and tracey watching.

"Shut it dragonhead!" Misty yelled, as the two began to bicker only to stop as barley muffled laughter was heard from a palm tree nearby.

"Who is there?" Brock asked, only to gasp in shock at the figure in front of them.

"Well well well, look who the delibird dropped in," Gary smirked, "tell me, who did you bribe to get a spot here?"

" we didn't, we earned it unlike you!" Misty snarled

"Fine then, prove it," Gary smirked," Brock, misty, beat me in a two on one battle."

Gary sent out Umbreon, followed by a gyrados and steelix.

"steelix, use iron head!"

"Umbreon, dark pulse"

The sphere crashed into the charging snake, and a large dust cloud burst out, to reveal a unconscious Steelix. Which caused Misty's face to turn red.

"Gyrados, hyper beam!"

"Umbreon, Mirror move!"

Once again the parting dust revealed an unconscious snake and a barley bothered dog (Is umbreon a dog?)

"Smell ya later losers, Im gonna go see what the others found." Gary jeered and walked of into the wood by the shopping district. Curios, by who he meant as others, the traitors (excluding misty and brock, who went to pokemon centre) followed Gary until they entered a clearing.


End file.
